


Economics is not the place you should be drawing in

by Last_Hope_For_Humanity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Hope_For_Humanity/pseuds/Last_Hope_For_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Yes, I’ve been watching you draw pictures of us together in your notebook all semester, I am literally sitting right behind you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economics is not the place you should be drawing in

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile ago on tumblr and forgot to post it here. (It only took me give or take 10 minutes? So, it's not the best)

Phil was sitting in economics class unable to concentrate, because right in front of him, like always was Dan Howell. Now, you may be thinking what was it that made Dan Howell so distracting?

Was it because he was hot or the fact that he kinda chewed loudly? Sadly for Phil, it was way worse than that. 

For some reason every day during class, even though it clearly wasn’t art class, Dan would take out his sketchpad and draw.

Now, that may seem normal to you, but Dan didn’t just draw some cute animal or anime character. He drew pictures of himself and Phil, together.

Now at first Phil just thought that the two boys holding hands were mildly similar to himself and Dan, but when it turned out to be everyday that Dan drew these two boys together, Phil got concerned.

The way Dan would draw it seemed too much like Phil that there was no way it couldn’t be him and when he gave him the exact outfit Phil was wearing that day, he knew it wasn’t just some “coincidence.”

It had been almost three months since the beginning of the semester and Dan had yet to draw something other than the two. He would place the sketchpad on the desk and would block the most of it he could, while still being able to draw.

Dan, however, didn’t realize, that he may have been blocking the sides, but it was still quite visible at where Phil sat.   

At first, Phil decided he’d keep quiet about and hopefully he would stop, but that didn’t really happen.

He knew that confronting him would be weird, whether he was right or wrong, but Phil needed answers.

So, by the end of the class period, when Dan was packing up his sketchpad and pencils, Phil stopped at his desk.

Phil knew this was a bad idea and he wasn’t sure of what he was going to say, but he stayed put, even when Dan looked up at him. 

“Umm….Can I help you?” Dan asked, sitting up from his seat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Uhh, yes you can, actually,” Phil said, his nerves setting in. He was going to do this, no matter how embarrassing this conversation may be. “Sooo I’ve kinda been noticing your ummm drawings,” Phil said, looking at Dan, who was now wide eyed. “I uh- I’m sorry! I must seem like some sort of freak and I promise you that I didn’t mean to. It just sort of happened and I really like to draw and god, i’m so so sorry, please don’t think I’m a freak,” Dan said, covering his eyes in embarrassment. 

Phil looked at Dan in astonishment and all of a sudden, he doesn’t find the art that weird anymore. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I uh- sort of liked it,” Phil says and he’s not sure why he said that, because this was suppose to be weird, but for some reason his mind wouldn’t cooperate with him.  _Was Dan always this hot?_ Phil thinks.

“Really?” Dan asked, his face completely flushed, and his voice soft. 

“Umm, yeah. I think it’s really flattering actually,” Phil said and all of a sudden Dan was smiling widely.

“Uh, cool,” Dan says, biting his lip before adding, “Sooo, um do you maybe want to like hang out? Since, you know, classes are over?” 

Phil debates it for a few more moments, but the way Dan smiles gives him shivers down his spine. He nods his head before taking hold of Dan’s hand in his own and he thinks he finally gets why Dan couldn’t stop drawing them together. 


End file.
